conversationalist
by illusionary science
Summary: Just an idea of what a conversation between Elika and The Prince would be like after the game.


Ok, now this is a crossover between Bleach and Prince of Persia 2008 in which I will attempt to write PrincexElika, IchigoxRukia, IchigoxOrihime, PrincexRukia, PrincexOrihime and IchigoxElika. I will probably not succeed seeing as how I can't write romance, but I'm a bit of a pessimist when it comes to stuff like that but well we'll see, it isn't the focus of the fic anyway, the focus will mainly be on the similarities between Ichigo and The Prince. The chapter setup will be a bit odd and the inter world character interaction will seem limited at first I assure you, it will become very important that the characters are interacting with each other and as for the chapter setup it will have a chapter of prince of Persia in the present and Bleach in the past this will not necessarily be the order I write them in, I think that's it at the moment now on with the fan fiction.

The Prince looked over at her sleeping figure, she had been angry at him when he first caught up with her, but had calmed down a bit when he stopped arguing with her and forced her to sleep, one look at her face had told him she hadn't slept in days. She had argued about her need to sleep as well, saying that they should work quickly, in an odd show of intelligence he had told her that lack of sleep would make it harder to focus, she relented at that but not before telling him it wasn't over and that they would be discussing it in the morning, he had simply nodded and watched her drift to sleep.

The sun was just beginning to rise above the desert, the Prince knew without looking that the corruption was behind him slowly consuming the world behind him. He sighed and stood up walking over to the slumbering women he knelt over and nudged her awake, she seemed almost happy for a moment after awakening before she remembered who she was with and just what had happened because of him, any semblance of happiness dropped from her face as she glared at the Prince who didn't seem to care. They worked in silence preparing to leave both of them folding their bedding so they could begin their journey; a particularly stubborn donkey was loaded with the necessities, The Prince could tell she was wondering about the donkey and just where he had gotten it from, as he had most definitely not had it the night before, however she didn't comment and they went on their way.

"Elika" The Prince spoke simply to break the silence however his voice was littered with a question '_are you still mad?'_ He already knew the answer but he felt the need to know what she thought, how she thought the words, if there was any chance for forgiveness.

"Yes?" the reply was an accusation, shooting down any chance for forgiveness and simultaneously answering the unspoken question. The Prince frowned at her preparing to argue that what he did was necessary and that nothing she said would change his mind, he could tell she was also preparing counter arguments to shoot down any claims he made, he knew there was one argument that she could not deny but he couldn't explain how she reminded him of someone he had pledged his entire being to save and who had in turn risked her existence to save him, he couldn't tell her how she reminded him of someone who had followed him into a near impossible to breach city with reason other than to help him, despite the fact that there was a price on his head and every single person their had military training and she was reluctant to fight at all, he knew that she couldn't argue with something like that but he couldn't tell her that.

"I don't regret what I did" Elika had been expecting that response and immediately brought her own prepared reply to her lips. "You don't regret unleashing The God of Darkness on the world; you don't regret sacrificing innocent people to corruption, you don't regret destroying the one place we could hope to imprison him. If you don't regret it, you must understand what you've done, so why did you do it?" She watches him knowing already has his reply, it's the same argument they had the night before, the answers are already there, they're just repeating them, throwing the same accusations and the same arguments into the wind, only to have them reflect off themselves as they ran through the confessions and denials on auto-pilot.

"How long would it of held him? A year? Is it really worth throwing your life away when we have better chance of surviving if we look for a permanent answer? One that doesn't involve sacrificing you to Arhiman"

"It's my life, you should've respected my sacrifice, I knew what I was doing"

"Just because it's your life doesn't mean you can just end it"

"What? Do you believe that the hundreds that will die because of you are a worthy sacrifice for my life?"

"No."

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we could find some ancient text or something so that we could save everyone"

"You just figured we'd find some ancient text or something, oh and along the way run into Ormazd on the street and have him reimprison Arhiman"

"No I just figured you didn't have to die"

"You think you can imprison a god without some kind of sacrifice? Did you think it would be that easy"  
"No, I expected a sacrifice, but I didn't expect to have you launch yourself into Arhiman's jaws and attempt to trap him in a tree" Elika glared at him, knowing he had no more arguments and knowing she would get nowhere by arguing with him if he refused to respond, though she could have the last word everything she had to say was a question for him and he was unlikely to answer them, she sighed and they continued walking in silence as the sun became free of the horizon and began to ascend into the sky, showing the empty plain that stretched out before them rid of any corruption allowing them to hold brief fantasies of a world where they were not playing a game with the gods.


End file.
